


Not Quite a Long Vacation Fic

by PencilSketchS



Series: 1000 words or less [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Arranged Marriage, BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, M/M, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, Wordcount: 500-1.000, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilSketchS
Summary: “Why are you out of breath?” Yibo asked from where he stood blocking his apartment door.“I ran here. From the wedding venue.”or: That one time the opening scene of Long Vacation actually did prompt me to write a drabble fic
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 1000 words or less [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830013
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Not Quite a Long Vacation Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> This is really short, I'm sorry if you wanted something longer or spicier, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

“I have been meaning to give you this letter,” said the man before him, the one in red, who he was meant to marry today. He held to a crumpled cream envelope, made of expensive card-stock without any embellishments in his hands. “I thought it might be better to speak with you face to face.” 

He looked up from his hands, eyes meeting Yibo’s cool gaze.

“Why are you out of breath?” Yibo asked from where he stood blocking hs apartment door.

“I ran here. From the wedding venue.” He replied. “Can I come in?”

“Can you?” Yibo asked back, cutting, sullen, his husband-to-be straightened his spine, but he did not drop his polite smile.

“I’ve been told that you are fiercely independent. It looks like we have that in common.”

Yibo does not soften. This does not endear this man to him.

“You know, maybe I should give you this letter instead. Our family are all gathered at the marriage hall. I’ve called a cab, it should be down here. They’ll charge me, don’t worry!” He waved his hands, then extended them forward with the envelope. “Read this if you’d like. Come to the hall if it suits you. I’ll be waiting, Wang Yibo.”

Yibo had woken up with no intention to meet his supposed groom, with no intention to marry, but what could he do but take the envelope from this man that refused to step out of his doorway, looking dapper and determined and unfairly gorgeous. Compared to Yibo who was in his slacks, he’d pushed his couch aside to practice his competition routine.

He took the envelope.

His parents’ choice husband for their only son stepped back with a small bow, then turned to jog back down the stairs to the street below. Yibo closed the door and crossed his apartment, pausing indecisively before looking out the window.

Indeed, there on the curb, a cab idled. His groom leaned in the window with his phone, then turned and spotted Yibo. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called.

“It’s 9am now!” He called, “The ceremony starts in half an hour! I hope to see you there!”

And then he was running off again. He hadn’t even gotten a cab for himself!

**Some months later**

At first he’d thought he must have been deceived, or played in some way or another, but somehow, all those months ago, he’d read a letter, caught a shower and pulled on the suit his mother had dropped off the previous night, and ended up getting married.

There was nothing particularly special about the letter, but there had been something, some connection he’d felt as he ran the pad of his thumb over his groom’s name.

_Yours,_

_Xiao Zhan_

Now, months into their marriage they were finally at the point where a tentative friendship had bloomed into a budding attraction and they were finally about to consummate their union.

They’d stripped each other out of their clothes, they’d been kissing and touching, Yibo was panting as he moved into the stretch of Xiao Zhan’s fingers preparing him diligently to accept him into his body.

“I guess now would be the time to ask you again. Can I come in, Yibo?”

“You better!” Yibo punched his arm and Xiao Zhan laughed at his indignation in Yibo’s voice even as he pushed him down with his body.

“Yes, I better, then.”

And he did.

**END**

  
  



End file.
